


900Gavin短篇R18（繁体版）

by WretchedHat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedHat/pseuds/WretchedHat
Summary: 很短的一篇RK900和蓋文警探的XXX故事，有參考其他太太的車車。情節可能引起不適，不適者趕緊點擊右上角的小叉叉退出。因為是參考，所以情節會有相似，無法接受者請馬上退出，勿噴，感恩。





	900Gavin短篇R18（繁体版）

「里德警探，你喝醉了。根據系統給我的設定，我必須阻止你繼續喝下去。」

RK900額頭旁的LED燈閃爍了一下，檢測到了搭檔因喝醉而開始胡言亂語之後，他對著他那早已喝醉的搭檔說道。早就喝醉到不成樣的蓋文完全沒氣勢的對著嘗試拉他起來的RK900大聲的甩開900的手道：「滾開！你這垃圾塑料——」

900拉起了蓋文的手臂，他面無表情的對著蓋文說：「我想您也喝夠了，您若是想反抗，我系統裡有上千萬種方法能讓您屈服。我猜您也會對此感到困擾吧。」話音剛落，蓋文就不說話也不反抗了。900很滿意的看著這麼容易就妥協的搭檔並將他帶回了家。

蓋文的酒早就醒了，明知這點的900卻還是硬將警探拖到房裡。警探一直都在掙扎，甚至還罵了幾句粗話，900刻意裝作聽不見。警探被扔在床上，他看見對面的900正在脫下他那套仿生人制服，他知道接下來會發生什麼事，於是警探第一次驚慌了起來。

……操！蓋文強忍著後面的快感，在心裡罵了句粗話，身上的900還在繼續挑弄著他的陰|莖，後面的小東西根本無法讓警探進入高潮，只能一陣一陣的給他快感。這樣的感覺讓警探十分難受，他難受的對著正在挑弄著他的900說道：「你他媽……別一直玩那兒……！」900停下動作，抬頭看著警探：「很難受嗎？」

媽的……！明知故問！警探強忍著心中的怒氣以及後面的小東西給予給他的快感，惡狠狠的看著900，被看著的900無意識的笑了笑，他不再挑弄警探的陰莖，反而是探入手指將那個小東西取出來。後面忽然少了什麼東西一樣，警探感到他的後穴很癢，火辣辣的癢。他渴望，渴望900用他的那個東西來填滿自己的後穴，900不給他這個機會，他拿起放在旁邊的粉紅絲帶，綁在了警探陰莖的龜頭，綁的緊，越不容易發洩出來。

蓋文感到很難受，比剛才更難受了！經過了900那巧妙的挑弄，他幾乎是哭著的求900讓他發洩，然而900並沒有理會警探。他拿出了那個小東西，發現不僅小東西濕濕的，連警探的後穴也被震軟了，他掏出自己的仿生陰莖，「含住。」

他媽的，等做完了他一定要把他拿去報廢！蓋文一邊為900口交一邊想著，巨大的陰莖在警探口裡摩擦著，還時不時頂到喉嚨深處，這讓警探忍不住想乾嘔，卻被900大力按住。被按住的他只能發出含糊不清的呻吟聲，他甚至還被逼出一絲的眼淚來。身體的每一個部位都在渴望著更多的愛撫與觸碰，甚至是侵犯。房間裡只有蓋文嘴裡吞吐著仿生人的陰莖所帶出的水聲以及急促的呼吸聲。他含著眼角的淚水報復性的咬了一下仿生人的陰莖，然而900連哼都沒哼一聲，他從蓋文嘴裡退了出來。

「里德警探，你知道這樣的報復性對我是沒有用的。」

「你他媽給我閉嘴，要幹就幹。」

「您這是允許我做下去的意思嗎？」

「用塑料做出來的仿生人做愛能有什麼感覺？從頭到尾爽的人就只有我，你就是一個按摩棒，你只要知道這點就行了。所以你就閉上嘴好好的服侍我。」

900什麼也沒說，他讓警探撅起屁股，把硬邦邦的陰莖抵在他的臀縫裡，蓋文知道身後那人是要來真的了。仿生人將陰莖的龜頭抵住了警探的穴口，破開了警探那早就被震軟的穴口頂了進去。蓋文顫抖著的把臉埋進枕頭裡，他試圖不讓自己哭出來，也不讓自己發出那一聲的呻吟，他只在900挺入自己的時候發出了一聲的哽咽聲。但900卻沒給他這個機會，他慢慢的擠開那敏感的肉壁，一寸一寸地深入，蓋文幾乎是忍不住發出了那該死的呻吟聲。900扶住他的腰，慢慢地深入。

「操，你慢點——」900趁著蓋文不注意直接大力的抽插起來，仿生人的陰莖精準的刺激到了警探前列腺周圍的敏感地帶，快感一層又一層的堆疊，警探的陰莖一直不停地往外流出一點點的精液。隨著身後人的碰撞，他想伸向下體的手被900抓住，他感覺自己快要化成了一攤水，身後人卻一直不讓他發洩。這導致了他的陰莖依然高高的翹著卻絲毫沒有要射精的跡象，在空氣中可憐兮兮的顫動著。

「操你媽的，你就不能慢點嗎？」警探脫口罵道。

「我下載了性愛程序，鑒於里德警探你的情況，我認為——」

「行了，你他媽別說了！現在，幹我，快點。」

得到指示的900閃爍了一下額頭旁的LED燈，轉為黃色，扣緊了警探的腰部，又一個用力的的抽插起來，肉體的碰撞聲在房裡格外響亮清晰。蓋文喘息的告訴了900說這樣才是，少說話多做事。900再次頂到了蓋文的前列腺上，還沒等到警探的反應，仿生人開始對準前列腺的敏感點大力重重的操幹起來，先前就被頂弄的敏感帶再次受到如此的刺激，蓋文差點承受不住，在900握住了警探的陰莖根部才沒有直接被操射出來。

本就想射出精液的蓋文因為RK900握住他的陰莖根部迫使他無法高潮，他根本就是哭著的求仿生人放開他，讓他射，但顯然正在操幹蓋文的900裝作聽不見，再一次大力的頂弄前列腺，讓蓋文再次的泛出眼淚，他耐心的揉弄著警探的前端，蹭了一手的精液。

「里德警探，我會全部都射進你的後穴裡。」

「你他媽要敢射進來，我一定把你拿去報廢！」

「如果這樣能讓你開心的話。」

不等警探的回答，RK900完全操進了前列腺的深處，每一次抽插都會大力的重重摩擦著警探那敏感至極的肉壁。蓋文不知道自己迎來了多少次的快感卻無法得到高潮，因為900的頂弄導致他只能發出沙啞的哭叫以及那一絲的呻吟聲。900最終抵在了深處，一次接著一次的往深處射進仿生人的仿生精液，直到警探的穴口不停地溢出專屬仿生人的仿生精液。後穴因被撑開而無法合攏，蓋文只能暫時大張開腿讓那後穴一邊收縮著一邊吐出一股又一股的仿生精液。

蓋文醒來的時候只能感到腰部的酸痛以及後穴微微的疼痛感。正在他嘗試起身的時候，那名使他腰酸背痛的罪魁禍首進來了。

「里德警探，我建議你先躺下比較好。」

「他媽的，你還真射進去……」

「那是我下載的性愛程序給我的建議，而且我也檢測到當時的里德警探也想我射——」

「閉上你那操蛋的嘴巴！」

警探放棄起身，躺回了床上，900看了看蓋文，額頭旁的LED燈成了黃燈，他檢測到警探正在強忍著腰部的痠痛。於是900便說：「我已經幫里德警探請了一天假，你可以好好的休息。我也會留下來照顧警探的。」

「不需要，滾回你老家去！」蓋文背對著900罵道。RK900走到了蓋文身後，並對著蓋文說道：「我并不介意再多做一次，里德警探。」

「操他媽的給我滾出去！」


End file.
